TRISTE CUMPLEAÑOS
by Amai Tachibana
Summary: cumpleaños, tienes un año mas de vida pero que pasaría si justo en ese día especial la persona mas importante en tu vida se va de tu lado. porque nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, verdad haru? makoharu


Hi!

Amai sama otra vez con ustedes, ahora celebrando el cumple de haruka ewe. Espero que makoto le de y torta también xDD jajajajja… espero que sea de su agrado.

Los personajes no me pertenecen…. Bahhh ya saben…

TRISTE CUMPLEAÑOS

-Buenos días haru-chan- la voz ruidosa es lo primero que oigo todas las mañanas, siempre es lo mismo. Aquella sonrisa boba que me regala hace que mi corazón se estremezca ante tal belleza, no puedo demostrarme débil ante estos sentimientos ya que yo soy una persona libre.

Miré aquella mano que me ofrecía mi mejor amigo para salir de la tina, con mala gana acepte su ayuda. Siempre cuidaba de mí y de cierta forma me hacía sentir muy incómodo. Fui a prepararme mi desayuno como todas las mañanas mientras Makoto me regañaba para que me apresure.

-Ohh! Haru ya se acerca tu cumpleaños verdad?- otra vez esa sonrisa, acaso no se cansaría de sonreír tanto?- pensaste que vas hacer en ese día? Lástima que sea día de clases, aunque podemos celebrarlo juntamente con Rei, Nagisa y Gou… ahh! Tampoco tenemos que olvidarnos de samezuka, será una hermosa fiesta…- Makoto siempre hablaba, desearía que se callara y dejara de buscarme. Miro mi desayuno tratando de enfocar mi atención a otra cosa, todo menos en Makoto. El es mi mejor amigo y no puedo permitirme sentir esto.

Camino hacia la escuela otra vez la voz animada de Makoto era acompañada con el susurro del mar, recuerdo una vez que Makoto me dijo que yo era quien cuidaba de el ante su gran temor. Odiaba lo que yo más amaba, pero igual me preocupo por él.

Aquella mano otra vez se hizo presente cada vez que practicamos, sus manos cálidas y grandes me transmitían una fuerza indescriptible. Los halagos siempre hacia mi persona por la forma en como nado me fastidiaba.

Makoto era tan amable conmigo pero yo le respondía con indiferencia, sabíamos que pensábamos pero cada vez nuestra amistad se iba desquebrajando. No solíamos ir juntos a casa después de las practicas ya que me quedaba a practicar en la alberca; Makoto hacia lo imposible para salvar nuestra amistad.

Fue justamente un día antes de mi cumpleaños, ustedes alguna vez sintieron que un dia sería realmente mal? Como si fuese un presentimiento? Algo así me sucedió. Lo primero que me sorprendió fue que Makoto no apareció para sacarme de mi tina, al comienzo no le di importancia pero mirando como las agujas del reloj avanzaban y el de orbes esmeraldas no hacia presencia mi corazón empezó a temblar.

Caminar por aquel sendero solo con el murmullo del mar me destrozaba en demasía, nunca pensé que aquella voz hacía falta, su melodiosa voz. Su mano que siempre me sostenía tampoco estaba en esta oportunidad, lo necesito en mi vida.

Casi finalizando el día Salí corriendo hacia la casa de mi mejor amigo, mis lágrimas salían de mis orbes zafiros sin saber el porqué de mi llanto. Una fuerte opresión en mi pecho apareció en ese mismo instante.

Una ambulancia, gritos, llantos, lágrimas, el sonido ensordecedor inundó aquella cuadra, los vecinos susurraban entre ellos mismos.

 ** _Makoto está demasiado grave, quizás de esta noche no pase_**

Fue ahí donde mi mundo empezó a desmoronarse.

Acompañé a la familia tachibana hacia el hospital donde Makoto seria atendido, los doctores y enfermeras corrían hacia el quirófano llevando a mi amigo. Por favor sálvenlo.

Las lágrimas de la señora tachibana y de los gemelos, el rostro lleno de angustia del padre de Makoto; nunca imagine en mi vida ver esa escena tan desgarradora. Esa familia donde siempre compartían hermosos momentos, donde yo también compartían juntos con ellos. Me sentía parte de su familia.

-Haru, hijo…- el señor tachibana se acercó a mi lado juntamente con su esposa, la señora me ofreció una taza de café. Apenas eran las diez de la noche- lamentamos que estés en este lugar, justamente horas antes de tu cumpleaños-di un sorbo a la bebida caliente

-No se preocupe-susurré mirando fijamente a mi taza

Minutos antes de la medianoche, el padre de Makoto me ofreció cuidar a su hijo mayor. Sentía mis manos temblar y algunas lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas a verlo en ese estado. Makoto, háblame! Sonríeme! Vuelve a mí por favor!

Me senté a su lado y agarré su mano, siempre fue el quien me ofrecía su mano ahora soy yo quien sujeta tu mano, Makoto. No mereces estar en esta habitación tan fría y llena de dolor, Makoto tienes que recuperarte. Esos estorbosos cables y esa máquina donde indicaba los signos vitales de Makoto me llamó por unos segundos mi atención.

-Haru…- apenas era un susurro pero pronuncio mi nombre, miré a Makoto con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su mejilla- lo siento… mucho…- su mano derecha acaricio el torso de mi mano, tan cálido como siempre

-No te preocupes, saldremos de esto e iremos a celebrar comiendo pastel de chocolate, el que más te gusta!- mi voz entrecortada era acompañada por mis lágrimas. Makoto… por favor, te necesito

-Lo siento, creo… creo que eso no se va poder… haru-chan- una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios y una lagrima descendió de sus hermosos esmeraldas casi apagados-te quiero… haru-chan-acaricio mi mejilla algo sonrojada- sabes… tengo mucho sueño…- cerró sus ojos lentamente, aquel sonido del aparato era ensordecedor y angustiante- te amo haruchan… que tengas muchos años más de vida, por favor….

-Makoto… no cierres los ojos, por favor!- acariciaba sus cabellos algo alborotados- Makoto! No te duermas! Makoto! Makoto! Que alguien me ayude!-esto no puede estar pasando de nuevo-Makoto!- esa sensación de vacío y de desesperación nublaron mi entendimiento.

-Hora del deceso 12: 04 am día 30 de junio- susurró el doctor mientras la enfermera apuntaba lo dicho por sus superior. Otros enfermeros tapaban con una sábana blanca el cuerpo inerte del que fue el amor de mi vida.

 ** _Quiero hacer un relevo todos juntos, pero si tu no estas ahi… tiene que ser contigo! Quiero nadar contigo!_**

Mi mente recordaba aquella frase, sus orbes esmeraldas brillaban como nunca mientras en i corazón nacía algo nuevo. Makoto, vivir sin ti no tiene sentido.


End file.
